Saving Her
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM Punk tries to save Maryse before she crumbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**! I own no one in this story, but I wish I had all the rights to CM Punk!

Ok! I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic while I have two in progress and one on the way, but for some reason this wouldn't leave my mind!

So, this is kind of an experiment for me, I know nothing of the theme so if I'm completely inaccurate please forgive me! After all this is just fiction and a messed up product of my imagination ;-p

So yay for more Punkryse! I never knew this pairing would stick for long in my mind!

Enjoy this short piece… if you can!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saving her

The man popularly known to the WWE Universe as the Straight Edge superstar was making his way back to his hotel room when he saw them.

It was hard not to, and judging by the way they were all barely dressed he would bet on anything that they had turned more than a few heads tonight.

They were well ahead of him, the three of them huddled together and talking in hushed voices… he could also bet on anything that they were pretty much wasted.

He has seen them and their ways; they were the kind of women that partied all night long and then good part of the morning. Her night activities included drinking too much, smoking their lungs out and meeting a lot of guys that would go out of their way to get any of them.

Unfortunately, he has seen a lot of woman like them in his life span.

And he was pretty damn sure that he would meet a few more.

The truth was that he felt sorry for them; they were polluting their mind and bodies like there would be no tomorrow and no repercussions. And it was not that in his Straight Edge mind people that drank and smoke were unworthy, but there was a line to all this nonsense, and these girls had crossed it long ago… they were caving their own downfall.

He shook his head, thinking that it was such a waste that pretty women like them would live that kind of lifestyle.

But what was it to him anyway? Everyone was the owner of their own destiny, and everyone had the right to do with their life what they pleased, whether it was wrong or not.

He kept walking, focused on finally getting to his destination.

Soon enough he was going to walk pass them.

He had gone down to the lobby a while ago to get the pizza he has ordered, and now that he paid for it he was ready to go back into his room, lay back and watch a movie.

"Come on Maryse… please" He heard one of the identical twins mumble. Her voice carried a ting of desperation that made him turn to them and get a better look at what they were doing in the middle of the corridor at such ungodly hours.

He was sure that hanging in hotel corridors wasn't part of their night itineraries.

The two black haired ones, the Bella twins, were supporting what seemed to be a very drunk, very pale Maryse. The blonde was resting against the wall, her eyes tightly shut and her face marked with something that he didn't like one bit… he couldn't put his finger to it; he only knew that whatever was happening couldn't be good.

"What's going on?" He asked with a frown on his face while he approached them. That they were not among his circle of friends didn't mean he couldn't worry, after all they all worked together.

They were all part of a big family…

One of the twins, he couldn't tell which one, turned to face him. He saw that her eyes were watery and the expression on her face showed that whatever the situation was, it has sobered her up.

"I don't know! We were at this bar and then all of a sudden she didn't fell so well, so we left… now she's unresponsive and we don't know what to do!"

Phil walked even closer, and with the hand that wasn't holding his pizza he went to touch Maryse's cheek.

She was cold…

"Maryse" He called to her, patting softly at her cheek to see if he could get a response out of her, a response that never came.

He sighed, such a waste indeed. "Was she taking any drugs?"

The woman that was still holding Maryse to the wall shook her head. "We just had a couple of drinks"

"Look" He said a bit exasperated. "She might be overdosing here, so don't lie to me. What was she taking?" He could get a clearer idea of how to help her if he only knew what she had ingested.

He grew up in the streets of Chicago and he has also seen similar cases with some of the boys, he knew the difference between a couple of drinks and being drugged.

Maybe she mixed up something…

"Nothing… I swear it Phil! We just had a few shots… and not even enough to get drunk. She just… I don't know what's with her, we were having a good time and then she started to feel dizzy and…" The woman sobbed, clearly upset with what was going on.

Phil handed the pizza box to the woman to his left and took Maryse's face in his hands. "Hey Frenchie, wake up" He got nothing out of her; she just remained there, her eyes closed and her complexion almost ghostly. "Maryse, open your eyes" He slid two fingers down to her neck, feeling around until he got her pulse.

It was faint… so very faint that it was almost imperceptible. That was never a good sign in his book.

He didn't believe this was the result of a few shots, she had clearly taken something more, something stronger; but if the twins were not going to cooperate he would have to take her to the nearest hospital. And the sooner the better, he didn't like that she was unresponsive, he didn't like her faint pulse and he didn't like the way her skin felt so cold and pasty under his touch.

"Fine then, have it your way" He bent a little and took the unconscious woman in his arms, her head rolling to the side and against his chest.

He lifted her effortlessly, catching the scent of her alluring perfume as he did so.

"Where are you taking her?" The twin at the right asked, following him as he walked back to the elevator. This was not going to be the laid back, relaxed night he was hoping for… there was going to be no movie tonight.

"I'm taking her to a hospital" He secured her in his arms, pulling her dead weight closer to him so that the task of carrying her around would be easier.

He was used to carry heavier things, so he had no problem with her.

"I'm going with you" The two women said in unison, the one at the right rubbing her eyes to wipe the tears that had formed there.

He nodded, thinking that this was not going to look good for Maryse… nor to the company if it reached the public eye. "Well, bring the pizza with you"

Phil sighed, once again getting a hint of her aroma. No, this was far from the night he had planned; he already knew that this was going to be a long, long night…

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I never expected this to be so well received, but I'm glad it did!! Thanks a lot for the reviews on the first chapter, you guys are truly the best!

Now, like I said last time, I know nothing of the theme and if I'm inaccurate I apologize!

Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are any of you family or companions of Maryse Ouellet?"

The deep voice that echoed through the almost deserted waiting room made Phil jump a little on his seat. He had dozed off for a while and the sudden interruption made him feel kind of disoriented.

It took him a while to remember where he was and the reason he was there; but when it all came back to him he cleared his throat and looked up at the doctor standing a few paces away from him.

"Yeah…" He dragged his hand down his face, trying to rub off the semi-sleep state that had taken over him while he waited. "We work with her"

He turned his head to the side to take a look at the two women that were at his side. Both of them were asleep, leaning against each other and oblivious to it all.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked focusing his attention on the older man. He could give the twins the update on Maryse's condition later on; he didn't want to make the doctor wait until he got through the pains of waking them up.

The man looked over a few notes out of a folder he was holding in his hands, and once he was done he began to talk in his deep voice. "Her condition is stable, but we want to keep her under observation for a few hours"

Phil nodded, sucking into his mouth his lip ring to chew on it. He was glad that Maryse was out of danger, but he would have been gladder if they would release her at that same moment. "So what is wrong with her?"

"I just got her blood exam's results and there is a high amount of G_amma_-Hydroxybutyric Acid in her system. Gamma, or GAB is an anesthetic used to treat insomnia and depression among other things, but it's also popularly used as a recreational drug known as Liquid X or Liquid Ecstasy…"

"So she is drugged" He said matter of factly in a low voice while scratching his stubble. He had heard of that drug alright… and if he wasn't mistaken it was one of those _club drugs_ that were used as stimulants, something very similar to ecstasy.

Now, what was he supposed to say to a doctor after he carried to his ER an unconscious woman that happened to be drugged?

Thank you, can I take her out of here now?

He was sure the doctor was used to see a lot of cases like hers, but Phil wasn't used to be trapped in this kind of situation.

The doctor sighed, taking off his reading glasses and putting them in the pocket of his white robe. "When GAB is used as a recreational drug it's usually ingested in tablets. The amount and consistency that we found in her blood system indicates that the drug was taken in its liquid form; which leads me to assume that the drug was slipped into something she was drinking"

Phil shifted in his seat, not quite understanding were this was going. "You mean that someone spiked her drink?"

"GAB has become a very common substance to be used as a date rape drug. Because it's odorless and colorless, it can easily be added to a drink without the victim taking notice. If that drink happens to be alcohol it can cause black outs, cardiac arrest, bradycardia, convulsions and sometimes even death. Were you with her when she started to feel ill?"

Phil shook his head, slowly taking in what the doctor was telling him. "No… the three of them were in a club and when Maryse started to feel ill they went back to the hotel, I found them in the corridor and brought her here"

"Perpetrators usually hunt for women that go to bars and clubs by themselves, they make for an easy prey and it makes it easier for the attacker to take advantage of them. Because of the black outs, the victim often is unable to remember the act itself, which is why this type of crime is so recurrent. Your friend got lucky she was taken out that place in time"

Luck was something that Phil didn't believe in, but if he came to look at it from another point of view the doctor was right, Maryse got lucky. "Wow… are you sure she is going to be ok?"

And there he was thinking that she had drugged herself on her own accord, he actually felt pretty bad about it now.

The doctor went back to reading the papers on his folder. "She presents symptoms of bradycardia, that's why we want to keep her a while longer under observation. It's nothing grave, but we want to make sure she's stabilized before clearing her up. Other than that she seems fine. Thankfully there are not indications of rape and she's already conscious, although she has a very upset stomach… but nothing to worry about, nausea and vomiting is very common in these cases. We put an IV treatment on her to prevent dehydration"

The raven haired man listened to all of this in silence, absorbing it all and stocking it in his brain.

Phil wasn't a personal friend of Maryse, they did know each other, but only as any co-worker would; but that he didn't know her in a more personal level didn't prevented him from feeling anger building within him.

What kind of world was this that a man on the loose was drugging women to rape them? He couldn't quite grasp it in his mind.

What would have happened if the man… if he could be called like that would have gotten what he wanted? What if he did with another woman at the bar?

He shook his head, thinking back on the way it had been so easy to take her in his arm and bring her here, she weighed next to nothing and she had been unresponsive… how easy it would have been for the bastard that did that to her to carry her away… to the back of the bar, to his car, anywhere.

"If you would like to see her she's in room 302a, now if you excuse me I have to keep going"

Phil thanked the doctor and shook hands with him, then he watched him go, still swirling all the information given to him in his head.

This was all messed up, and what was worse was the fact that she had gotten the easy part of it; it could have been a lot worse.

Trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind, Phil woke up the Bellas. When he was sure they were up and alert he told them everything the doctor has told him, and as soon as he was done the two women hurried to the room their friend was in.

He stayed behind for a while, just thinking… but as time passed by and his head started to ache with so much stressful thoughts, he decided to stand up and get into the room as well.

He wanted to make sure she was really ok and there was no better way than checking himself.

The room she was in was like any other hospital room he has seen, they all shared the same look, the same smell… he hated them all.

"Hey" He said upon entering, his voice making the three women on the bed to look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Argh" Maryse exclaimed in an exaggerated fashion even when she still looked drowsy. "This is like the worse day ever"

She looked paler now that there was no trace of makeup on her face, but even as she rested in that hospital bed, pale, drowsy and with an IV sticking out of her hand she still had that aura of superiority that she always carried with her.

He walked in and sat on the crowded bed. "It could have been worse, you were really fortunate"

She made a grimace but said nothing.

"Luckily for her we were there" Replied twin number two, the one in front of him.

"Yeah, if they would only let me get out of here, I feel better now"

"Doctor said a few more hours, he wants to monitor something… what was it Phil?"

"Her heart, he wants to make sure there will be no complications later on" He said watching closely the blonde Canadian. She claimed to be feeling better, but to him she didn't looked like it… it was rare to see her like that.

The blonde rolled her eyes and laid back against the pillow. "I still want to go home"

"Who do we need to call to cancel our photo shoot? I bet Vince will understand" Twin number one said number to two.

"No" Maryse mumbled, her eyes closed as they had been when he found them at the corridor. "Go have your photo shoot and be sexy. I'm great… and when I get out of here I'm going to do some shopping"

Phil frowned, wondering if she was being serious or if it was an effect of the drug. Shopping?

"There is no way we are going to leave you in this ugly place"

"No way, screw Vince"

Maryse snorted, her eyes still closed.

Phil sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he considered if he should actually say this. "I'll stay with her" He knew he was probably going to regret this later on…

Maryse eyes opened and for a while she just stared at him, then she closed them once again. "See"

He was starting to believe that she was still under the influence of the drug.

"But how are we going to go back to the hotel?" Asked the twin with the short red dress.

"I'll get you a taxi, is not a long ride" He could get them a taxi and take Maryse back to the hotel later. It wasn't as if he had a million things to do… sure, there were a few errands he had planned on doing, but given the situation those could wait.

He just couldn't leave her alone in here just because he needed to do some laundry.

So the twins and Phil made the arrangements that were necessary and when the time came the sisters left, making him promise that he was going to call them if Maryse did as much as sneeze.

But Maryse didn't sneeze. For a long while she appeared to be asleep while Phil sat on the chair besides her bed. He flipped through the channels on the small TV that was in the room, waiting until she would finally be released.

"Phil…" He heard her voice and his attention went straight to her. She still rested there, and if it wasn't for the fact that he just heard her calling his name he would have thought that she was sleeping.

He leaned closer, brushing with his finger a strand of hair that had gotten in her face. "I'm here"

She mumbled. "Are you going to go shopping with me?"

Phil snorted, not knowing where that came from. Her face was tranquil… relax if you will, and once again he felt a surge of anger soaring in him.

But he wasn't going to let it show, even when she couldn't see him. So he took a deep breath and replied to her. "Just if you feel better"

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it and I can't say enough how much I love to read what you think about this =)

Hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With his arms crossed up to his chest and his back leaning against the cold wall opposite to the counter, Phil watched in silence as Maryse signed the papers that needed to be signed for her release from the hospital.

She was looking a whole lot better than she did when he found her in that corridor not so long ago, but she still didn't look her regular self. She seemed tired, almost fragile… and the glow that characterized her every move was dim, he could barely see it in her.

But at least she was out of danger. After several hours of being closely monitored, the doctor had deemed her fine to go home; nothing but a scare and a restless night came out of that wrecked situation. So he guessed that she only needed a few more hours of rest before going back to be the woman he barely knew.

He sighed, shifting his position and putting his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie.

The truth was that he was also tired. He had spend half the night and the entire morning in the confinements of the impersonal white room that was assigned to her, trying to get comfortable in the chair beside her bed while he watched her go in and out of a light slumber. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

He was beyond glad that nothing grave happened to Maryse, but he was also glad that he was finally able to get out of the hospital and back to the hotel. He also needed to catch a few hours of sleep before moving on.

So for now, his plan was to get her back to the hotel and to her own room, make sure that she was going to be all right on her own and then he could go back to his regular routine, he could go back to normal.

He only hoped that after the scare she got from last night she would be able to open her eyes and change her ways… because even when it wasn't her fault that there was a low excuse of a human being that prowled the clubs in search for women he could take advantage of, nothing of this would have happened if she wouldn't be living the wild life she was leading.

There was no need for her to put her well being in a situation that wasn't favorable for her.

Or maybe if she could at least be moderate about it, be more careful… he knew that the way she lived her life wasn't anything of his business, but after seeing what happened to her last night he couldn't help but to worry.

What kind of a person he would be if he didn't…

With his eyes still studying her, he watched as the doctor that that had approached him earlier on went to her to say a few words while she listened solemnly, her face a mask that gave nothing away. Then, once she was done with the papers and the doctor walked away, she put the pen down and started to make her way towards him.

He waited in place as she walked to him, his lips pursing as he came to realize that she has no clothes but the one she was wearing last night; and what she was wearing last night was a revealing black dress that was a bit too much… or too little for broad daylight… or for a hospital for that matter. The scarce fabric barely covered her frame, too much cleavage and too much legs.

That wasn't going to work for him… he liked to keep a low profile and with her dressed like that it was going to be near impossible.

With that in mind, he took off his hoodie and once she was near enough he put it on her. She didn't protest as he thought she was going to do, instead she wrapped herself even more tightly with it as he zipped it all the way up.

He ventured to guess that she was feeling the cold temperature that reigned in the hospital and that was the reason why she accepted it; after all he knew she wasn't the most modest woman in the world and she wouldn't mind walking around dressed like she just walked out of a party in the Playboy Mansion.

So they did that in silence, she slipping her arms into the sleeves as he helped in getting her hair out of the way. Once she was covered in his navy blue hoodie he backed away from her.

That had been kind of awkward if he was to be honest.

"Can we get out of here already, I hate this place" She said rolling her eyes and making a motion with the back of her hand.

"Sure… but let me tell you that there is no way I'm going shopping right now"

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes shooting up to stare at him. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled, once again crossing his arms up to his chest. "Why, you asked me to go shopping with you and I was forced to say I would; I was told I should never say no to a woman that happened to be in a hospital bed. I felt obliged"

"I asked you that?" She laughed out loud, throwing her head back a little while he observed her with a smile of his own. This was more like the Maryse he occasionally saw backstage, the one that was always too busy in her own little world to notice life outside her line of vision. "Well Punk Boy, I think you made the mistake of telling me, one day I'll take you up to your word"

"Well, yeah… maybe one day, but for today my goal is to get you safely back to your hotel room"

"Fair enough, but don't you think I'll forget about it, because I won't" She smiled faintly, looking up at him as they started to make their way out of the hospital.

He smiled back, thinking that he had known this woman for a while now and they had never talked outside of an arena, and on the few occasions that they had talked their conversation hadn't been deep enough to reveal more of her. He knew she wasn't the snobby, stuck up bitchy woman that her character portrayed on TV, but of the little he knew about her he could tell that she wasn't the kind of woman he used to hang out with.

At least not regularly, not in his life outside of wrestling and he always tried to separate that life from his personal one.

When they finally made it to Phil's rental car, they got in and made the way back to the hotel in comfortable silence, Phil focused in driving while Maryse rested against the passenger seat.

It wasn't a long ride, and soon enough they made it to the hotel, up to the lobby and into the elevator.

He guessed they were in the same floor, after all that's where he found them the previous night. What he didn't know was what room she was in. "What room are you in?" He asked taking a look at the blonde Canadian that was leaning against the elevator wall, her eyes closed and her lips slightly pouted.

"You know… I don't have the key to my room" She said opening her hazel eyes to look at him straight in the eye. He could see that she was still either feeling the effects of the drug thing or she was tired beyond words, maybe a combination of the two.

"Ok… why don't you have it?" He asked wondering if this will ever end, all he wanted to do was climb in bed and get a well deserved sleep, the one he had been denied since the previous night.

She shrugged as the elevator doors opened to their floor. "Brie always keeps it; I always end up losing it"

He nodded, grabbing her by the arm and guiding her out of the elevator.

Brie should be by now miles away from them, there was no way they were getting the key from her; so he supposed that he would take her to his room while he went back to reception and request for an extra one.

Once in front of his door, Phil took out of his pocket his key card and glided it into the door, and as soon as the door opened he got in followed closely by the French Canadian.

Just as he had left the room the previous night, the TV was still on and the a/c was on high, the scenario he had created to spend a relaxing night watching a movie and eating pizza, the scenario he never got to enjoy because he had found himself trapped in the situation that meet him out in the corridor…

Thankfully, all that was taken care of; Maryse was fine and he was back in his room, he knew that in no time at all he was going to get the sleep he needed. The only thing that he needed to take care now was Maryse's room key.

"I'm going down to reception and get you another key, do you want me to bring you anything to eat?"

She sat on his bed and rolled her eyes. "No… I can only stomach organic food and this hotel doesn't have any"

The tattooed Chicago native squinted. "Are you telling me that you actually watch what you eat while you have no problems at all in drinking lots of alcohol and smoking your lungs out?" He asked with a chuckle. He wasn't the type of guy that liked to push his believes down other people's throat, but there was certain irony in what she just said.

She parted her lips slightly, her tongue darting out a bit as the phantom of a smile formed on her face. "You know something… you are cute"

He laughed. "Well, I've been called a lot of things in my life, but cute is just not one of them"

Her smile widened and her face lit, if anything he was glad that she was gaining back the glow that she always carried with her. "Well, you are"

He snorted. "Anyway, are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked getting back on track.

She shook her head, her eyes scanning his.

"Ok, then I'll be back later" With that he turned around and out the door. Out in the corridor, he shook his head as if his mind still couldn't believe the whole situation was real and was trying to convince the rest of him that it was all a part of the weirdest dream he ever had.

Only that he knew it wasn't a dream, as wicked as it all seemed he knew it was all real. The woman that was in his room had barely escaped a nightmare and he was glad she did, he only wondered if she realized the seriousness of it all…

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he made it in no time to the lobby; the only problem was the front desk agent informed him that the twins had checked out that same morning… but there was no reason to worry, or at least that's what she told him, the nice young ladies had left Maryse's luggage with her and she was just waiting for him to get them, the twins had assured her that he would show up to claim them.

So with a forced thank you and a smile, Phil took all three of Maryse suitcases and began to make his way back to his room. By now he was sure about one thing, this was not going to end anytime soon.

It took him a while to make it back to his room, as it appeared to be that Maryse took the motto of living out of a suitcase too seriously; he was pretty damn sure she packed her entire house in those things!

When he finally made it, he walked into the room to find out that Maryse has gotten the liberty to get in his bathroom and get a shower… he could hear the water running.

With a tired sigh, he took off his sneakers and sat on the bed. For a long while he remained there, wanting nothing more than to lay back and sleep. It was not only that lack of sleep was getting the best of him; it was also that he was mentally exhausted.

But he guessed that the sleep he was longing would have to wait… he needed to figure out first what to do with Maryse. Even when he knew she was capable to take care of herself… at least now that she was conscious, sober and alert, he felt the urge to make sure she was going to be all right.

You never knew what ran through the mind of a person that was willing to drug a woman to rape her, and as far as he was concerned he could be on her trail… in fact, for all he knew this guy could be anyone that knew her, anyone he knew…

Just as he was thinking about it, the door to the bathroom opened and out came Maryse… wearing only a small towel around her that seemed to stay in place by an act of magic. He blinked a couple of times, watching her walk to her suitcases and kneeling in front of them.

"This is mine… what happened to my room?" She asked absent mindedly as she unzipped one of her suitcases to get out a toothbrush. She did all that without a care in the world, or at least not caring that she was very much close to naked in a man's room that she barely knew…

She walked back to the bathroom and without bothering to close the door she started to brush her teeth.

He shook his head in disbelieve and let out a chuckle. "Um… the twins left and checked out; they left your stuff with the front desk lady"

She mumbled something but he didn't understand what it was. "So did you call someone in your family?" He asked because he didn't know what else he could ask. He could ask her to put some clothes though…

She walked out of the bathroom once again and started to rummage through her suitcase, taking some clothes out and putting them apart. While she did that he tried to focus his entire attention on the TV screen, not on her. "No, why?" She asked.

"You just got out of the hospital; I think they would like to know you are ok"

She didn't respond and after a prolonged silence he looked back to where she was, still searching through her stuff. "You did tell them what happened, didn't you?"

She looked up to him, her lips pouted and her eyes fixed on his. "No, I don't see a reason why tell them. I'm ok, nothing happened and that's it. Fin, Caput, Finito" She made a motion with her hand and he noticed that her mood seemed to sour for a moment. He decided not to push the matter… after all it was nothing of his concern.

He just watched as she retreated back into the bathroom. This time, when she got out she was much to his relieve clothed in skinny jeans and a plain shirt.

"Where are you going to go now?" He asked, watching her thrown the clothes she had been wearing into the open suitcases.

She shrugged. "I guess I'll go to the airport and wait for my flight" She said while sitting down.

He took a deep breath. "And where is your flight supposed to leave?"

"Eight" She said putting on her boots.

He looked at his watch, it was just past noon; there was no way she was going to wait that long in the airport by herself. His own flight was scheduled to leave after that and he was just not going to go early to the airport just to keep her company.

She zipped her suitcase close and then stood up. "I haven't thanked you for what you did, that was really nice of you" She approached him and kissed him lightly just where the corner of his lips meet his cheek.

For some reason unknown to him he held his breath while she did that, and only when she pulled away and went to pick up her stuff he was able to let it go. "It was nothing"

"I bet that watching me puke my guts out wasn't a fun scene, so thank you anyway"

He laughed. "Well, thankfully, that was something that I missed"

"Then you missed all the fun" She wrestled to get hold of all her suitcases and when she managed and walked to the door he decided to talk.

"You know, you can stay here if you want. It will be better than waiting at the airport… maybe you could catch some sleep here"

She looked back to him, a smile on her face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously" He said, it was the obvious solution, even when his mind was screaming to let her go to the airport and out of his life… even when his brain was telling him that that woman was only going to get him in trouble and the sooner that he cut ties with her the better.

"Great, God knows I'm tired" She let go of all her suitcases, kicked her boots out of her feet and climbed in bed. Much as she didn't have a problem with walking in front of him with only a towel to cover her, she didn't seem to have a problem with getting in bed with him… sure, it was all chaste and he had no intention of taking any kind of advantage, but still…

"Phil, do you mind if I take my pants off? I can't sleep with this on" She didn't wait for his answer and before he could even blink she was already taking them off.

"Sure, why not… go ahead"

"Thanks"

"No problem" He said turning his back to her and laying on his side. Just as he predicted earlier on… this situation seemed to have no end.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

YAY!! Another update =)) I hope you like this one too, and thanks for reviewing last chapter, I really appreciate. Now, I kind of rushed this chapter, so I hope it doesn't suck! Oh… and once again, I got inspired by reading some of Maryse's tweets, so if you recognize them you know where they come from. I also want to experiment with a Maryse I haven't write before so I hope it turns well.

Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phil walked out of the WWE men's locker room; his body battered, bruised and in serious need of some rest. He had just gotten out of the shower, and not even the warm spray of water massaging his aching body had been able to sooth his pain away.

His muscles, his limbs and everything that composed his body was hurting so much that even dragging his suitcase behind him was proving to be a huge effort.

To most people it would be the discouraging to be feeling like he was feeling at that moment, but the truth was that the tattooed superstar wouldn't have it any other way.

He was used to push his body almost to a breaking point and he was pretty much sure that tonight he had pushed it even further than that.

He had given his all in that ring and he was ready to call it a night, he needed time to heal.

The reason he was feeling so shattered was that earlier that night he had wrestled one of the most physically demanding matches he had ever competed in since working in that company. Not since his days in Ring of Honor had he had a match of that magnitude, and now that it was over and the adrenaline rush had died on him he was feeling the dreadful effects of it.

So he was exhausted beyond words, but he couldn't deny that it had all been worth it. He wouldn't change anything he had gone through to get where he was in that moment; because his way was the hard way, but at the end it had paid well.

He couldn't be happier about it.

After all, nothing could beat the feeling of knowing that he was now one of the top guys in the Company, and no one could take away the fact that he had worked his ass off to be holding the ultimate goal in his hands… and it had not been handed to him like many claimed, he had earn it.

Sure, he was now probably the most hated man in the entire WWE Universe, and he was sure that a lot of kids and teen-age girls all over the world where crushed that he was walking out of that arena as the new World Heavy Weight Champion, but all that was part of the job… and it only proved that he was doing a great job.

"Phil!"

He heard the voice even before he saw her, and when he finally saw her she was already throwing her entire weight against him, her alluring perfume invading all his senses while she held unto his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He winced, the simple pressure of the gesture sending waves of pain all through his body. Before he could protest his discomfort she pulled away.

"Wow" The blonde exclaimed in her sultry voice while taking a look at the belt that was hanging from his suitcase. "The new Heavy Weight Champion… we have to celebrate this"

Phil let out a tired sigh, his eyes scanning the smiling woman standing in front of him. Over the past few weeks she had seemed to take a liking to hanging around him; it seemed odd… and he didn't quite understand why, but he had also taken a liking of having her around.

It had all started that fateful night when he found her in that corridor… since then he had been unable to get rid of her.

Most of the times he didn't mind, even when she was his complete opposite he liked her and her occurrences well enough.

But… there were times that he did mind, a lot.

Like when she would appear at his door in the middle of the night… drunk as she could ever get. When that happened she would just stumble in, crash onto his bed and sleep her stupor away. He didn't like much those drunken visits, but at least he could take solace in the fact that he could keep an eye on her while she was there.

That was the only reason he had never kicked her out of his room. Because even when she appeared to have forgotten, he couldn't take off his mind what happened in that night not so long ago.

But there were other occasions, fewer that the previous scenario where she would just appear sober and alert, claiming that one of the twins had taken their room to be with her boyfriend and that she had no other place to go.

That was what she claimed anyway, and in those occasions he would let her in too.

He liked those visits the most, because even when they were scarce and sporadic, it was his time to get to know the real Maryse. Not the woman that liked to party the night away and shop until there was nothing left to buy, but the fun, laid back woman that dreamed of opening her own boutique one day.

That she was most of the times a bit stuck up and she lived in a bubble way up high… sure, but he liked her anyways.

During those nights they would just relax and watch a movie, nothing of the fancy things she was used to. It was just them, two opposite poles brought together by some random jest of destiny. In those occasions she would also stay with him; so he could also keep an eye on her.

"I don't think so Blondie" He said finally, watching as she pouted at him. He looked away, trying his best to ignore her pleading eyes. "I'm tired, I'm hurting and I just want to go to bed, cover myself with hundredths of icy cold patches and see if I can get some sleep" He was in no mood for celebrations.

"But Phil" She chuckled while rolling her eyes. "We are in LA! You just won that belt and there is no way you are going to retreat into that cave of yours. Come on!"

He looked down to her again; she was already dressed to go out… looking immaculate as always. "You go and celebrate for me, I'm sure you will have more fun with your friends"

"You are my friend, and you are the only one who can make me sing a capellaaaa" She laughed, throwing her head back while she grabbed him by the arm to tug at him. "I'll make it worth your while"

He squinted. "Are you already drunk?" He lifted her chin with his thumb and looked straight into her eyes.

"No" She responded winking at him and gracing him with one of those full smiles that lit her entire face. "Do you want me to get drunk?"

"No" He said holding her gaze with his.

She rolled he eyes once more. "Don't make me beg you, let's go and have some fun and then we can go and eat some sushi, eh?" He pulled at him again, still unable to make him move.

"I don't like sushi" He said truthfully, his admittance seemed to throw her off a bit.

"Why?" She asked frowning.

"It's raw, I like my food cooked"

She blinked, her lips parting as she smiled. "You are the weirdest guy I've ever know… you don't drink, you don't eat sushi and you don't like to spend time with your nice, sexy friend. Come on, everyone is going to be there, you won't like to be the only one left out, do you?"

He took a deep breath; he didn't care to be left out. His body was screaming for some rest and he was pretty damn sure that when she said everyone she was referring to her own circle of friends. Not that his weren't going to be there, Kofi, Mickie and even the Hardys had invited him and he had declined.

"Ok, I'll go but just for a short while" He was positive that once there she was going to go to her friends and to her drinking ways, but he was going to show his face anyway. Say hi to the guys and then leave.

She grinned, her eyes shining as she looked up at him. "We are going to have so much fun, you'll see Punk Boy" She linked her arm to his and while she talked over the things she had done lately and the shops she had visited, they walked out of the arena and to the parking lot.

Once in the club, Phil saw that she had been right about something. Everyone was there, the place has full with people he knew and that made him feel a little better, because he would hate to go back to his room and leave Maryse in a place where someone would try to repeat that little stunt they wanted to pull on her.

It wasn't as if it couldn't be tried again, but in a place where everyone seemed to know her it would be hard to accomplish.

Upon entering, Maryse spotted the twins sitting near the bar and together they walked to where they were. The two of them were already drinking while talking to Dolph and Carlito… he wondered if those were the boyfriends Maryse had told him about.

He couldn't tell… in fact, he still couldn't tell the two women apart, even when he had spend some time with them after Maryse's incident.

They were relating an anecdote where the two of them, along with their inseparable BFF… as they liked to call Maryse, got stuck in an antique elevator because they didn't know how to operate it.

Maryse motioned him not to listen to them while she laughed. He observed her with a smile of his own but didn't say anything. After a while of talking she ordered her first drink.

Phil sighed, he knew this was going to happen but that didn't mean he wanted to be a part of it. So he leaned into her and told her that he was going to look for his friends.

She nodded and he took that as his cue to walk away. That he was probably going to let her into his room later didn't mean he wanted to watch her get drunk.

"Hey! It's the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion, and he has graced us with his presence"

Phil heard the voice through the blast of the music and turned around to meet the man who had spoken. He had recognized the voice due to the heavy accent that characterized it.

"Well, and you the WWE United States Champion" He smiled, walking over two where Kofi stood with a big grin on his face.

"I told you man, we are slowly taking over the WWE, out with the old and in is the new"

Phil laughed as the man patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Tell you what, let me buy you a Pepsi so we can celebrate" Kofi said and Phil could see that he was either drunk or rapidly getting to that point.

He couldn't get what was with these people and their need to drown themselves in alcohol… but each to their own. "Thanks man, but I was on my way out. After tonight's match I doubt I'll be able to get out of bed in the morning"

"I hear you, that was one hell of a match, you two stole the show once again. But come on man, you are already here, might as well join old friends… unless you are above us now Mr. Champ"

Phil snorted, that was another effect of alcohol he could do without out, how silly people got under the effects of it. He looked over to where Maryse was; she was talking and sipping on her drink in the same spot he had left her. "All right, but just for a little while"

The little while turned into a long while were Phil joined some of the guys in their Summerslam after party. They talked and joked and overall he had a good time. Contrary to popular believe, people didn't have to be drunk out of their minds to have a good time.

The only thing was that no one has told these guys that.

While he sat there, he would occasionally glance over to where Maryse was sitting to make sure she was ok; sometimes he would have to look elsewhere because she would go out to dance with one of the boys… but his eyes always found her, they were drawn to her.

It was something that he couldn't help and in more than one occasion he had found himself staring at her without any apparent reason.

It wasn't as if he hadn't notice that she was simply stunning, you couldn't spend so much time with her without realizing it, but until now their relationship was purely platonic and he had no intention of changing that.

So he kept his vigilant watch on her, just to make sure of her safety, even when she was oblivious to it all. She was so engrossed having fun to notice anything… that was the Maryse from before, the one he didn't like so much and the one that had walked into his room more times than he care to count.

He looked back to the guys and announced that it was his time to go; he trusted that nothing was going to happen to Maryse in that place and he was ready to call it a night.

So he said his goodbyes and started to make his way through the crowd and out the club, only that before he could walk out he was stopped by none other than the French Canadian that has unknowingly come to occupy his mind.

"You are leaving now? But you didn't even spend time with me" She complained while circling his neck with her arms. "The least you can do is dance with me"

Phil placed his hands on Maryse's hips to keep her still just when she was starting to grind her body to his. He had seen the way she danced and he didn't want to put himself in that position…

"I told you I was going to stay just for a little while"

That he was trying to hold her still didn't prevent her from pushing her body to his, closing the distance that separated them until their bodies were completely touching. "You are no fun" She purred with a sly smile.

She was too close to him for his comfort… even when they had shared the same room and even the same bed this was different, maybe because during all their time together they didn't tend to touch each other; and now, as they stood in the middle of that club she was sliding her hands down his chest to roam all the way to his shoulders and then back.

Her touch causing in him a sensation that he rather leave unexplored. "You are drunk" He said with a sigh.

"I'm not… well, maybe a little bit" She laughed while her eyes shot up to lock with his. He couldn't help but to sigh again. "Are you really going to leave?" Her hands slid a little lower and stopped at his sides, just where his shirt ended.

He nodded and gently pushed her away, putting some distance between them and thus ending her touching session. "I'll try to get some sleep. You be careful all right"

She shrugged, a bored expression taking over her features; he took that moment to back away.

"You really are no fun Phil" She said before he finally turned and walked away.

Several minutes later, when he was back in his room and recently out of taking yet another shower, Phil was ready to get in bed when he heard a knock at his door.

He stood still for a while, trying to decide if he should get it or not. He didn't think it was Maryse because it was too early for her nightly visits; besides, he had just left her in that club.

The knock came again and with a grunt he went to answer it. Much to his surprise it was Maryse.

"Why don't you like to spend time with me?" She complained getting into the room without waiting for an invitation.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm always spending time with you; hell I can't get rid of you even when I try" He closed the door and turned around to face her.

"Well, you just like me when we are alone" She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I think you don't like to be seen with me because I damage your reputation"

Phil chuckled, that was probably the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "What are you talking about? Look…" He ran his hand through his hair, getting a bit exasperated with the situation. "I'm tired and you are obviously drunk, so why don't we leave this conversation for tomorrow"

Usually, when she walked into his room drunk, she would go straight to bed and conversation was never needed. He preferred it that way; because he didn't think it would be wise to have a serious conversation with her while she could barely stand in her own two feet without stumbling.

And he had a lot of bad experience with his own father to know that a drunken conversation, even when it was one sided was just a recipe for catastrophe.

"Then what is it?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked up at him.

"Maryse" He closed his eyes. "If you want a place to stay you know you can stay here, but I'm not having this conversation with you right now"

She chuckled bitterly. "Oh… am I not worth it enough so you can't even speak to me now?" She laughed. "You know what, fuck you Phil"

Phil stared at her wide eyed, not quite believing her. He hadn't done anything to deserve her wrath… if anything he had been more than understanding with her. He shook his head, pursing his lips.

"Fine then" He said, not wanting to refute her while she was in that state.

That seemed to infuriate her even more; she walked to him and shoved him hard, making him lose his balance for a brief second. "Didn't you hear me, fuck you" She attempted to push him again but he was quicker and grabbed her arms, swirling her around so her back was now pressed against him while he maintained his hold on her.

"Get off of me" She complained while trying to struggle her way out, but the more she fought the tighter he held on.

"What is wrong with you?" He hissed while walking his way to the bathroom, pushing her along the way. He had never seen her like this and he was at a loss with what had gotten into her.

Was it something he said or was it the alcohol speaking?

He stopped in front of the mirror and forced her to take a look at herself. Her eyes looked wild and her face was flushed, but she still had that haughty look on her that characterized her. "Is that what you want to become, is that the Maryse you want define who you really are?"

"And what if I do?" She asked in defiance, he could not recognize her.

"Look at you… you are drunk, you are not even yourself" He held her chin in his hands while his other hand held her still. "Look at you Maryse"

She smiled a wicked smile, clearly a façade she was putting because he could see her eyes watering as she defiantly glared at him.

He softened his tone. "I don't like seeing you like this, let me help you… you don't have to go through this every night. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman and you don't have to do this to yourself"

"Why do you care?" She took him by surprise and sneaked her way away from him. "This is me and I like it, I won't change just because you think you are above me and everyone else"

He took in a deep breath and walked to the door, he just wasn't going to talk to her like that.

He opened the door once he got there. "I think it's better if you leave, come back when, and if, you decide to let me help you. Until then goodbye Maryse"

Maryse stared at him for a long time and then stormed out, mumbling something under her breath.

He closed the door once she was out, unaware that as he saw the woman go out, there was someone lurking in a dark corner of the corridor waiting for her…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I'm glad that you guys are liking this, hopefully you will still like it after this one… anyway, I guess this chapter is rated M for some strong themes and language, I'm warning you it might not be nice…

I actually had to cut it because what I had in mind would have been too long. I'll try to start the next one soon so that you guys don't hate me =)

Enjoy! Oh and let me know what you think, if you like it or you think it blows!

*~*~*~*~*~*~

He has been watching her… biding his time to make a move. But it seemed that the more he waited the farther she would go from him, because even when he had tried to approach her numerous times he could never get close enough, she never noticed him.

So he always lurked around, watching with predatory eyes her every move, keeping his vigilant watch from afar. By now he knew her routine, he knew her so very well… like she couldn't begin to imagine. But that night, when she stormed out of that room she had surprised him… in a very good way.

The time was perfect, just like her.

Earlier on he had seen her go in, he always saw her go to him; and every time he stood outside, knowing that she was in there, all alone with that tool, it provoked a fury in him so strong that most of the time he ended up shaking, his fingernails drawing blood from his palms as he unknowingly dug them there.

It just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that while he had to watch her from afar that good for nothing got to have her all for himself! That she was with that punk and not with him was wrong in so many ways that he didn't even know how to put it into words.

You only needed to take a look at the man! The guy wasn't worthy of a woman like her… she was a goddess and she deserved a better man, she deserved a man like _him_, a man that would treat her as the sophisticated woman that she was.

Obviously, that man wasn't Punk.

So now that that was established, he only needed to make her know that, to make her notice him… because he was sure that once she knew she could easily have _him_, she would never look at that punk or at any other man again.

She would have no need of sneaking in the middle of the night into anybody's room but his, she would have no need of dancing the night out with anyone but him… she would only need him.

But for some reason she was with the wrong man, a man that was nothing but a freak covered in ridiculous tattoos, a man that always walked around wearing that dirty cap that covered that nasty long hair of his… with all those rings, dressed like a bum… he was a mess, a tool, and that she most nights she ended up with him was beyond his comprehension.

He hated that son of a bitch.

But that night all the nonsense was going to end, he was going to make things right. He knew it the moment she walked out of that room way before what he had been expecting… in fact, that night he wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen, he just followed her from the club to the hotel out of habit.

Yes, following was his habit… he liked to think that it was the only time he got to see her all by herself… ready to be swept away, it was _their_ time.

Sometimes he walked out in frustration during the night and other times he waited for morning to come so he could see her once more. But most of the time he ended up jerking up, imagining that he was the one she came to visit…

But that night, that glorious night things were going to change as their time was just about to begin. He would not need to use his imagination anymore because he would be having the real deal, all for him. There was no one to ruin it for him this time.

He saw her walk out in a fury, stopping for a moment in the middle of the corridor to take off her shoes. And the moment she bent down to pick them up his breath caught in his throat, she was a sight to be seen.

She was wearing a short black dress that hugged her frame exquisitely; exposing her long toned legs and inciting his imagination to work on overdrive. It was so easy to picture her without it… maybe taking it off for him.

But that would be later, for now he was taking pleasure by just watching her. And she looked great, breathtaking! But that was nothing new, what really made it better for him was the fact that he could sense that his time was near, the opportunity was there and he only needed to grab it…

So, with a confident smile on his face he walked out of his corner and began to follow her, his eyes glued to the hypnotizing sway of her hips.

By the way she was walking and her soft mutterings, he could tell that she was upset… he had been observing her for a while now so he could read her mood in the smallest things. Could it be that she had a fight with her boy toy? If so that would be the best time for him to strike.

Like he thought before, the time was perfect; everything was working on his favor.

When she stopped in front of the elevator, he walked to her and stood at her side. "Maryse" He loved the way her name sounded… the way it smoothly rolled out of his lips.

He was eager to hear her moan his name, maybe have her scratching his back with her fingernails while he finally got what he so desperately wanted.

She glared at him, her lips pouted while she raised an eyebrow. Yes, she was upset… maybe even angry. That was probably the reason why she gave him that evil look before looking away from him.

His smile widened, he loved that she had a tempter… it only made him imagine the kind of woman she was in bed. He would bet on anything that she was a wild one… the kind of woman that left you exhausted!

Now that he thought about it, it was almost a blessing that his first attempt to make her his failed. Because now he was given the chance to do what he wanted to do while she was awake and alert.

While she could respond to him.

With wild images playing in his mind, he kept looking at her; scanning her from her perfect bare feet to that platinum blonde hair… she truly redefined perfection.

"What do you want?" She snapped looking back at him, her thick accent making him like her even more. He liked everything about her.

"You" He confessed. There was no need to circle around the matter, he better go straight with it.

Her lips curved into something resembling a snarl while she looked at him head to toe. "Look…" She made a motion with her forefinger. "Whatever your name is, why don't you get lost and leave me alone, I'm not in the mood" After saying that she rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the elevator doors, her hand hitting on the button angrily.

He ran his tongue along his lips, he loved a woman with a temper, it made things more interesting. His eyes kept roaming her; he was always amazed by her beauty every time he got to stand this close to her… even from afar there was no doubt about it.

Wanting to make some progress, he leaned forward, getting even closer to her while inhaling the soft aroma of her perfume.

It all was kind of surreal… and if he stretched his hand the slightest bit he could even touch her… and that's exactly what he did, he allowed his finger to run down her naked arm… well, that was until she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me" She said, her tone giving away that she was annoyed by his touch.

He thought about it for a moment, but before he could come with a clear conclusion, the elevator doors opened and she moved to get in.

To prevent an early escape, he blocked her way with his body, looking down at her with a smile on his face. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea if they both got in the elevator.

Her eyes fixed on him, hot with fury; he wasn't sure if her ire was directed at him or if it was provoked by whatever happened in that room. Whatever it was, seeing her all bothered and flushed only added to his desire for her.

"Move" Only she could make such a simple word sound so hot. Maryse, Maryse…

He considered his options for a while; he could either take her into the elevator or he could take the stairs, his own room was in the floor below and he didn't think he was going to run into someone…

He looked over at the corridor, there was no one around… but that could change, what if her punk decided to get out of the room and look for her, no man with any sense on him would let a woman like Maryse walk away, especially a man like him! He was lucky Maryse has taken a like on him.

So making up his mind he moved his arm to circle her waist and he pulled her hard to him.

"What are you doing?" She protested while trying to get away from his hold, her shoes dropping to the floor while she tried to fight her way out.

But he was strong and he had a lot of determination, so without too much effort he dragged her into the elevator and pinned her against the wall and his body.

He could see the surprise in her face, and just when she opened her mouth to protest he took the opportunity to crash his lips into hers, silencing her while he finally got to savor her for the first time, attacking her sweet mouth with his tongue.

And boy was she was delicious! He could taste in her that she had been drinking… it didn't took him by surprise, in fact he was expecting it. He had been watching her in that club and he could even tell how many drinks she has and what they were.

Besides, he had spent too much time imagining that moment, and in his mind she tasted like red wine, intoxicating and addicting. But now that he was finally kissing her, he could say without a doubt that reality beat expectations by a long shot.

He knew she was going to be good, but the truth was that she was beyond good! He was already hard and ready to take her… he could even do it in the elevator; he just needed to stop it between floors… with that little dress it wasn't going to be so hard.

He pushed harder into her, crushing her body against the wall; now that he was holding her so close to him, feeling the way she squirmed against him, he knew that this was really his time. So he continued to kiss her, his hands sliding underneath that tiny dress of her to squeeze her perfect ass. Even with all the struggle he was able to her panties a little bit down so he could feel her bare skin beneath his touch…

But, being the stubborn woman that she was, she bit hard on his tongue, making him yell and pull away for a moment.

"You fucking bitch" He didn't really wanted to call her names, but she bit him hard, he could even taste blood! But his surprise was momentary, when she tried to get away from him he grab her by her hair and pulled her back to him.

He spit on the floor, wanting to get rid of the taste of his own blood. "You like to play rough uh?" He had her pinned against the wall in no time, his hands roaming now to her breast.

"Please don't" She breathed out brokenly and he could feel himself getting even harder by the way her soft breath caressed him. So wanting her to feel what was about to come, he pushed his erection into her. "If you play nice with me, I'll be nice to you"

Just as he finished saying that, the doors of the elevator closed and he the two of them were finally left alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil was restless, he was laying in bed but unable to sleep. He had thought that sleep would come to him easily once he put his head to the pillow, but it didn't, even when he was both physically and mentally tired.

The truth was that ever since Maryse walked out the door he had a feeling of dread eating his entrails, maybe it was because of the way they parted ways, it couldn't have gone worse than that.

In the little time they had been spending together they hadn't argued even once, and then all of a sudden she went mad on him… he still couldn't put a finger to it.

Could be that her fury against him was provoked by the fact that she was drunk… and that made him feel worst, because being the sober one he should have handled the situation better.

But he didn't; now she was gone and probably never to come back… he screwed up.

He had considered calling her, or maybe going to her room to check if she was made it there safe, but then a part of his brain told him that Maryse wasn't his problem, he had done what he could and what he did he did it as an act of good faith, if she decided that she didn't want his help then it was her lost.

It was her life that she was throwing away.

But then he remembered her eyes as she looked back at him… they way they dug deep into his… pleading? Maybe her outburst had been a cry for help, and what he did? He kicked her out.

He looked at the clock in the nightstand. By now she was probably in her hotel, passed out in her bed while he was there thinking about her…

A knock came to the door and without thinking it twice he got to his feet and hurried to the door. He had expected to see Maryse, but instead it was one of the twins.

"Phil… you need to come with me" She said, her face pale and her expression worried.

He didn't like it. "What is it?" The dread he had been feeling intensified when the woman didn't respond. "Is it Maryse?"

The Bella nodded and Phil felt his heart stop for a moment, time seemed to drag to a crawl and the question got stuck in his throat. Something happened to Maryse and it was all his fault… He swallowed hard, and when he found his voice he couldn't recognize it… "Where is she?"

"She's in my room, she was attacked…"

TBC

Ahhh!!!!! Don't hate me!! I promise to make it better… so what do you think? I can make the attacker into someone you know, a wrestler, so I'll take suggestions, or I can make him into a random, psycho guy… let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews, I know this is getting repetitive but what can I say, I love them.

On to the story! This chapter is rated M for some violence, language and other stuff.

Hope you enjoy =)

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_She was attacked…_

Those words echoed inside his head, the letters uniting forces to form that horrendous sentence that was haunting him… bouncing inside his skull like a physical entity that was eager to break free by cracking his head in two.

_She was attacked… and it's your fault_

The earth stood still for a few seconds that stretched into a whole cruel eternity, his limbs becoming numb as chaos reigned in his head.

_Attacked_

He breathed, trying to put the jumble of thoughts running wild in his head in some kind of order. His effort was in vain though, organizing his thoughts was probably an impossible goal, not only because the words keep playing on repeat like a broken disc, but also because there was a collage of images to accompany them.

The images of course were of Maryse; some of them were real, a few glimpses of the blonde spending time with him, others were a vile product of his racing imagination… but the image that persisted on appearing and the one that he knew was going to haunt him for a long time was the one of her walking out his door…

You put her _out_ the door…

He breathed out and broke out of his trance, forcing his right foot to take the first step into the corridor, one step closer to her; the left one followed quick enough, and once he got both his legs moving time seemed to blur around him and all he cared to do was move forward and get to Maryse.

"Phil… wait"

He heard the Bella calling for him… but much as he was ignoring the reproaching voices inside his head he decided to ignore the black haired too. He had no time to waste… not even the fact that he didn't put his sneakers on before walking out was going to make him slow down.

He needed to see her, he was not going to have peace of mind until could see her.

Or would he?

The truth was that he didn't know what to expect. Sure, his mind was speculating… going over the worst case scenarios but he didn't know for sure what happened, he didn't even know if he wanted to know.

_She was attacked…_

Oh but he knew… that was the reason why his chest felt so tight and his heart was beating furiously inside of it; because he knew…

He clenched his fists, angry with himself. He should have never told her to leave his room; that she was attacked was his fault… he sent her out when she was drunk, upset and so defenseless.

"Fuck" He cursed under his breath, stopping at the elevator only because the doors were closed and he couldn't walk right through it. He pushed hard at the buttons, pressing the one up and the one down because he didn't know where he was going, but he pushed them nonetheless.

"Come on"

He was restless… bordering on desperate; but he knew that before moving on he needed to know where to go. So he remained there and waited for the woman he had left behind to catch up and tell him. And while standing there, he happened to look down to the floor, his eyes coming to rest over a pair of stilettos laying there, forgotten…

For the longest time he just stared at them, more of those images made up by his imagination invading his mind. Time slowed down again, but when he found the strength in him he bent and picked them up.

"Phil…"

The doors to the elevator opened but Phil didn't move a muscle to get in. He just stood there, looking at the shoes in his hand while his lips formed a thin hard line on his face.

"Was it in there?" He asked and he was surprise by the lack of emotion in his voice.

It happened in there, he didn't need the woman to confirm it, it happened paces away from his door… it happened while he was laying in his bed, trying to forget everything about her and her reckless behavior while hoping to get some sleep.

_This is all your fault_

"Natalya and TJ were the ones who found her, they were waiting on the elevator but it was taking ages, when they were going to take the stairs, the doors opened and Maryse rushed out… her dressed was torn and she was…"

Phil pursed his lips; he didn't want to hear more, not now and probably not ever. "Did she say who it was?"

She blinked. "Tell? She didn't have to tell Phil, he was in the elevator too and he is now in T.J.'s room, Dolph is there too"

Phil raised his eyes to look at the woman, tightening his grip on the shoes. "You mean that you got him?"

"Well yeah, he is with the…"

"Where is that room?" He blurted out before she could finish the sentence; he didn't care for manners now, not when he knew the man was there… he was going to go to him and by God that he was going to kill that son of a bitch with his bare hands…

Maryse's friend and the bearer of the news told Phil the floor and number of the room and then she followed him down the stairs, trying to keep on with his pace.

They only had to go two floors down, and if earlier on time seemed to stretch in a second, everything seemed to be rushing now. Phil didn't have much to think while he made his way; he concentrated only in getting into that room and getting his hands on that mother fucker.

Like moments before, he could hear the twin talking behind him, but even though he could hear the words he couldn't understand a word of what she was saying… not that it mattered, the only thing he could see, hear and breathe was red.

A red hot anger that was boiling inside of him.

Once in front of the door Phil pushed it open, finding no resistance whatsoever. Inside the room where three man, Dolph, T.J. and another one that was slunched on the floor.

Phil knew that third man as well… and his bloody face and beaten body told him everything he needed to know. He didn't have to think it twice; he just strode to him, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to his feet.

"You son of a bitch" Phil hissed as he slammed the man hard against the wall. He did it effortlessly, and when he noticed the way the younger man's head hit the wall behind him he slammed him again, harder that the previous time.

Phil released the man's shirt and once his hands were free he connected his fist to his stomach. The blow knocked all the wind out of the man's lungs but before he could double over in pain, Phil delivered another blow to the same spot, then another and another…

Everything after that happened very quickly, the Chicago native kept delivering blow after blow until his fist hurt and the man collapsed brokenly to the floor; when that happened he started to kick him, unable to release the anger that kept growing in him.

"Stop it Phil!"

He felt someone grab him from behind and for a wild moment he thought about hitting him too, even when he knew that it was Dolph. "That's enough, you are going to kill him"

Breathless, Phil stopped his rampage on the man and once again he picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "What did you do to her?" The tattooed man asked, his eyes wild and dark as he stared at the messed up face of the man in front of him.

The man coughed, his eyes almost shut completely as his face was starting to swell. Phil was sure that one hadn't been him. "Nothing… that she did not want…"

Phil punched him right on the jaw, making sure to keep his grip on him because he didn't want to go through the pains of picking him up the floor again.

The man seemed about to pass out, but even though he laughed weakly. "I was always there, I was there since day one… and for what, she doesn't even know my name" He coughed again and sucked in a breath. "She doesn't even know my name"

Phil rammed his fist into the man's ribcage. "What did you do you stupid fuck?" He asked angrily, wanting nothing more that to beat the life out him.

The situation was messed up as it could be, and the fact that he knew the man that had done all of this was beyond disturbing. All the time he had this man right in front of him… he never would have guess that he had such a sick mind.

"She was going to love me! I was working on it and then you came, YOU… of all people, you came and took her away" He laughed again his pathetic laugh. "You don't deserve her like I do! But get this right… _Phil_, from now on, every time you fuck her you are going to think of me, she is going to think of me and she is going to wish it was me the one fucking her… again…"

Phil had enough of him; he grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze him hard, watching his face turn into a scary purple shade while he choked the life out of him.

He wasn't thinking clearly, anger overtook him and he wasn't unable to control himself. He could feel hands on him, but even when those hands were trying to pull him away from the man he was not yielding.

"Phil, stop it!" That was the twin again, it was funny how he never could tell them apart… "He is messing with you! He didn't do anything to Maryse, Dolph make him stop!"

He felt someone put an arm around his neck and then he was forcefully pulled back; he had no choice but to release the man and watch him go down to the floor in a heap, coughing and gasping for air.

"That's enough Phil, we will take care of him now"

He was brought back to his senses by the man behind him, and once he was released he turned to the woman in the room. "What did you say?" He locked eyes with the young woman, waiting for an answer.

"He didn't do anything… Maryse managed to escape him before he could do much"

Phil ran his fingers through his hair, feeling a huge wave of relieve wash over him. "Are you sure?" He needed to check for himself, how could she be so sure? "She told you this?"

The twin hesitated for a moment. "Well, I haven't spoken with her… she is not speaking with anyone that isn't Nattie but…"

"What room is she in?" The beaten man was no longer a top priority in Phil's mind, all he cared now was going to Maryse and see for himself if what her friend told him was true.

"Not true… I did… I fuck her good, ask her…"

Phil looked back at the man right in time to see T.J. kick him. He walked back to his pathetic form, giving him a kick of his own. "If I know that you did something to her I swear I'll come back and finish you off"

After that he got the number of Maryse's room and walked out.

"Phil!"

He kept walking, even when the twin walking by his side was trying to get his attention.

"Phil listen!" She stood in front of him and placed her hands against his chest, forcing him to stop. "Maryse doesn't want to speak to no one; it may be that he didn't get to do what he wanted to do, but they did have some kind of struggle and she is pretty upset about it. You know her, she is very proud and she doesn't want anyone to see her like that"

Phil listened and when she was done he shook his head. "I'm going to see her no matter what, I need to"

"I know, I just wanted to let you know that" She moved out of his way and he started to move again, this time he didn't stop until he got to the room.

This door wasn't open like the other one and he had to knock and wait. The wait wasn't long, after knocking twice the other half of the Bella duo opened the door.

"Where is she?" Phil asked pushing his way into the room. He took a look around and didn't see her anywhere.

"She is in the bathroom…"

Before she could finish talking Phil was already making his way there, he tried the door but this one was locked too.

"She doesn't want to see anyone…"

He ignored her and knocked, after a while the door opened and he saw Nattie on the other side. She pouted her lips and motioned him to stay there.

For some reason he did, even when she walked back into the bathroom and left the door open. There was something preventing him to move and he waited in place while he listened to the Canadian asking Maryse if she wanted to see him.

His wait seemed interminable, and when Nattie re-appeared in front of him she mumbled a sorry and went to close the door.

Phil acted on impulse, he yanked the door open and walked in, he was not going to walk out of there without seeing her.

"Phil!" Nattie complained; he didn't care.

Maryse was sitting on the floor, her hair lose and wet over her shoulders as she hugged her knees to her chest. She looked up once, and when she saw him she covered her face with her hands.

He walked to her and crouched in front of her, his heart breaking by seeing her so vulnerable. "Maryse" He touched her hands, finding her soft skin to be too cold.

She shook her head when he tried to take her hands out of her face, so instead he sat on the floor and pulled her to him, embracing her frame to him.

He held her, feeling her shudder in his arms, and when he buried his finger into her hair she started to sob. He breathed in; pulling her closer to him while he felt his heart shrunk a size.

He wanted to go back to that room and kill the one that had made this to her, but he was not going to leave her now… so he bit hard on his lips and waited for her to calm down, running his fingers through her hair until he felt her go still in his arms.

When he was sure that she got some of her composure back, he curled a hand against the back of her neck and forced her head up gently. She was no longer hiding behind her hands, so he was met by the liquid warm of her eyes, the turmoil that they held was almost enough to take his breath away.

He hated seeing her like this, so broken and vulnerable; and he hated that he had done nothing to prevent this, that this was all his fault.

"I'm sorry" He whispered while his thumb wiped the tears out of her face. She closed her eyes and he took that moment to take in the sweet angles of her face…

He could never forgive himself if something would have happened to her because of him… it almost did. And he wanted to know what exactly happened in that elevator, but now wasn't the right moment.

Now was the time for her, to be there for her. He pressed his lips against her forehead… at least he could take solace that he managed to get out before the worst could happen.

They stood like that for a while, neither of them aware that Nattie had left the room a long time ago, leaving them to each other.

He breathed in and she looked up to him, her eyes digging deep into his. Returning the stare, he allowed his thumb to run down her cheek, just to feel her skin, and on the exact moment when he was about to open his mouth to say how sorry he was about the whole thing she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

It took him by surprise, feeling her soft lips caressing his was the last thing he was expecting. They were not demanding any action; they were just there, probing.

He wasn't sure if she was acting out of shock… because maybe she was in shock! There was no other reason to explain why she was kissing him after being attacked and probably almost raped by a co-worker.

Maybe it was a psychological thing… he knew nothing of that stuff.

But he knew this wasn't right, so he pulled back gently, taking her face in his hands and making her look up to him. "Maryse, this is…"

She placed a finger against his lips, silencing him. "I just want you to kiss me, is that too much to ask?" Her tone was low, almost shattered and so not like the Maryse he knew.

Phil lowered his gaze, feeling the soft caress of her fingers on his lips. This was wrong, so very wrong… and his mind couldn't grasp why she was doing that.

But before he could think it over she leaned into him once more and kissed him again. This time there was more pressure to it, her hand still in his face as her lips searched for a response.

For a while she just kissed him lightly, just pressing her lips to his, getting accustomed to him. But then he felt her tongue tentatively touch his lips, seeking for an entrance that he gave soon after.

It was a tender kiss, both of them taking their time to know the other, to savor the moment as their tongues melted together.

Her hands went up to tangle in his hair, pulling him even more into her, making the kiss become more intimate than it already was.

That was when he broke away. He couldn't do this to her, she wasn't in her best frame of mind and that he responded in the first place was wrong. "We can't do this"

Maryse closed her eyes and the silent tear that escaped her was the best indicator that he had done the right thing by stopping that kiss… even when his body wanted it to go on.

His hands were still on her face and opening her eyes, Maryse brought her own hands to rest on top of his, taking them and sliding them down her body until they came to rest on the swell of her breast.

"I want you to kiss me, and I want you to touch me so that yours will be the only touch I remember when I close my eyes"

Phil rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as her words danced in his head.

"Don't ask me that Maryse" He said finally, taking his hands away from her. "You don't know what you are saying, you are still shaken up and I know…"

She shook her head. "I know what I'm saying Phil" She said in a shattering sob. "You don't have to mean it, I just want you to make me forget his hands on me… you can even imagine I'm someone else"

His hands went back to her face and he looked deep into her teary eyes.

"Just this once…"

Phil's olive green eyes blinked when the woman kneeling in front of him pulled the silk robe that was covering her open, revealing to him that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

Even in the messed up situation he had gotten himself into, he couldn't prevent his body to react at the sight of her, she was perfect, and he wouldn't have to think on anyone else when she presented herself as an offering to him.

His eyes roamed her body before returning to her face, feeling guilty that he was considering this… not only for her sake, but for some other selfish reasons. He shouldn't do it… he shouldn't even think about it.

But then she pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she went for another kiss…

This kiss he responded eagerly, his hands moving down her side, memorizing the contours of her body as they ran briefly over the exposed flesh of her breast, then along her ribcage before they settled on her naked waist.

Her skin felt exquisite under his fingertips, and for a brief moment he got angry that that son of a bitch had forced his touch on her…

But his anger was overthrown by a more primitive feeling when she slid his hands to her behind. He touched freely, pressing her against him, making her feel how much he was enjoying her… he knew it was wrong, but he didn't think he could stop on his own accord.

So he touched her where she wanted to be touch, he kissed her until leaving her breathless and before he knew it, his shirt was tossed away and she was returning his touch, running her hands over his back and sides.

He wasn't sure to what point she wanted this to go on, for all he knew she only wanted them to touch… what he knew was that his body was ready to take it as far as she was willing.

Whatever it happened… or didn't happen, he knew this was a turning point in whatever kind of relationship they had. He had his believes… and even when he wasn't the celibate monk people thought him to be he didn't do promiscuous sex.

Promiscuous… even if this went as far as it could go, it couldn't be considered promiscuous, not even casual. He knew her, he cared about her and hell, they had sleep in the same bed more times that he could count with one hand.

This was Maryse.

And it appeared that Maryse was as far into this as he was, because she fumbled to take his pants out of the way, and once they were off she pulled him to her, making him go down on top of her.

There, with her legs around him and very aware that he was in the bathroom floor while there was people at the other side of the door, he took a moment to take in sight of her. Her hair, still wet from what he assumed was a shower was all over the floor; then there was her face, her hazel eyes staring back at him, her lips waiting to be claimed…

She was breathtaking.

As he took in the wonders of her beauty, he felt her fingers slid between their bodies to take hold of his arousal. He swallowed hard, feeling as she guided him inside her velvety core, their eyes locked together as the barrier that existed between them finally crumbled.

There were no words needed, he just pushed deep inside of her, watching as her eyes closed and a raspy moan escaped her lips… that's when he knew himself to be doomed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the nice reviews; hope you enjoy this chapter as well! =)

Oh as for the attacker, after thinking it a lot I made my mind…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had been so close…

So close that he could still feel her perfume dancing around him, the alluring scent transporting him back to a place where there was no pain… where his body was whole again and not a big pile of nothing laying on the hard floor of some hotel room, victim of a brutal beating by a jealous lover and his lackeys.

They had done a number on him, he didn't need to take a look at his face to know the damage they had done… he could feel it in his flesh, in his bones and even in his very soul.

They had had punched him, kicked him, chocked him… they had done every imaginable thing to his body, they had tried to break his spirit… but that didn't matter because he almost had her and that was the only recurring thought in his mind. He might be a broken man, but he almost had her.

So it was true that every inch of his body was aching, throbbing in protest at the brutal handling of those three tools; it was true that he could barely move a muscle or open his eyes, but the pain and discomfort was secondary, not important at the moment. He could make it all fade away if he concentrated hard enough… if he channelized his mind back to the moment where he almost had her.

Almost…

But she slipped away from his grasp; he couldn't keep her and now his moment was gone.

Oh but the moment that he had was enough to entertain his mind in this agonizing time; his moment was brief but he made the most out of it.

She had finally been in his arms, like he had always dreamed. Her delicate frame so close to him that he could still feel the phantom of her with him, her body mending perfectly with his as far as clothes would allow.

Then there was the memory of her mouth, the lingering feeling of her lips on his… just the thought of the sweet taste of her was enough to make him drunk with memories.

If only he could have her now… if he could touch her skin once more, or feel her soft platinum hair between his fingers… if only she wouldn't have gotten away.

But she did get away, and that she wasn't with him at the moment was his fault. He had been so wrapped up in her, in the way her body wriggled against him, in the way her skin felt underneath the soft fabric of her panties that when her knee connected to his groin he had no choice but to let her go.

She took him by surprise and the stab of pain that she inflicted on him didn't help matters… he lost control for a minute and that had been the downfall of him.

When he got hold of himself once again he tried to fix his mistake and grabbed her once more, it was too late, because even when he didn't realize it at the time the elevator was once again moving.

But at the time he didn't know that, what he knew was that she had kicked him to get away… that even when he was trying his best to be gentle she was refusing him! That angered him, it shamed him now but his anger had led him to hit her pretty face.

But that moment of blind rage was short lived, as soon as he did that terrible thing he had regretted it… he tried to apologize but she sprung forward and started to hit him. He had to control her so he slammed her against the door, claiming her lips forcefully as she tried to get away once more.

This time he immobilized her, not wanting to give her room to repeat her little act. But then, when his hands found their way underneath her dress and he was once again in control of the situation the elevator jerked and the doors began to open…

"Get up fuckface!"

He felt another one of those excruciating kicks at his ribs; he was pretty much sure there was something broken there, the pain was so intense that he was hardly breathing.

"Didn't you hear me?"

A pair of hands picked him up and he tried to open his eyes… in was in vain, only his left eye responded to him.

It was T.J., that fucking asshole was the one that started it all… he had given him the first punch and soon after he was followed by Dolph and then by the scum of Phil.

Phil, even the thought of him made his blood boil with anger. He still couldn't believe that a woman like Maryse was with him.

She was a Goddess and he nothing more than a tool… she deserved much better than that, someone who treated her like a queen. If he could only see her once more and make amends with her… he hadn't meant to hit her.

"Do you know what they do to men like you in prison?" T.J. asked but he didn't respond, he was trying to escape reality and go back to the memory of her.

"He will find out soon; the police is on its way and when they arrive they will take you with them and put your sorry ass behind bars"

He tried to laugh at Dolph's words, but the simple attempt hurt him to no end, so he just limited to speak. "What do you think the police is going to say when I tell them what you three did to me…"

Another punch to the gut and he was doubling over in pain, the wind knocked out of him.

"You got nothing Striker, you are lucky Phil didn't kill you, and after the police hear Maryse's testimony you can kiss your freedom goodbye"

He snarled. "My name is not Striker…"

"Who cares what your name is? You are a nobody, Striker" Dolph said and then he was dropped back to the floor. He went down with a thud, his legs unable to support him and as he hit the floor he closed his good eye again.

He wasn't going to listen to those pricks, he was somebody, he was a wrestler, an announcer… he was Matt Kaye and he wasn't going to jail because he had done nothing.

But if he was someone how come that she didn't know his name? When she was on Smackdown they use to see each other all the time… at least he saw her all the time… so close and yet so far.

But tonight he had been close in all senses… he couldn't wait until he saw her again, until she would be in his arms again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil couldn't help but to feel a sense of awkwardness take over him as he put his clothes back on; he tried to push the feeling away only for it to come back with a vengeance, growing stronger, gnawing deeper.

The Chicago native wasn't used to let his actions be guided by wild impulses, but ever since he walked out of his hotel room earlier that night that's exactly what he had been doing.

He had just allowed the events of the night to lead his way and then he followed without protest, without thinking. And now that raw feelings dwindled down and passions where satisfied he wondered if he had done the right thing.

Sure, at the time it seemed like the right thing to do, it felt right; but once again he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment…

But how could he say no to her? How could he deny her anything when he had been the one who put her in that situation? Looking back at that point, she could have asked him anything and he would have no choice but to comply.

What he did he did for her so he couldn't regret what happened… not if he had taken some of her worries away, not if he had erased memories that had no right to torment her.

So there was that, but he had to admit that his reasons had not been entirely altruistic; sure, if he could help take some of her pain and bad memories out of her mind he would do it without hesitating… but there was also a part of him that succumbed to temptation by pure desire.

Maryse was a beautiful woman and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted her or that he hadn't taken pleasure in what just happened… but what made the situation awkward were the circumstances.

After all she has been assaulted not so long ago, she was still vulnerable and shaken up by the whole thing… and as he put his shirt back on he wondered if he hadn't acted wrong, if he hadn't taken advantage of her…

He heard a knock at the door but instead of moving his gaze toward it he looked at the shower. Maryse had gotten in there a few minutes ago and still hadn't go out, but because whoever was at the other side of the door was still knocking he walked in that direction and opened it just enough to see who it was.

It was Natalya. "Phil, please don't tell me she's in the shower again. It took me an eternity to get her out of there"

Phil ran his fingers through his black hair. "I'll take care of that" He responded with a sigh, wondering once again if he had done the right thing… somehow he was thinking no.

But if it was his mistake he was going to deal with it.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just be patient, she's not taking this very well… and you know how she is, she'll try to deny it bothers her but it does" The two of them remained silent for a few seconds until Nattie reacted. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the police is on its away and they'll want to talk to her… just so you know"

He nodded, biting at his lower lip. "Yeah… I'll tell her that" After all was said and done the blonde Canadian walked away and Phil closed the door.

He took in a deep breath and walked to the shower, pulling the curtain open once he got there.

Maryse was just standing there, allowing the spray of water hit her body and wash away any trace of him; when she felt him standing there she turned around to look at him, her eyes immediately finding his.

Not long after their moment together had reached to its maximums, they had remained as one for a long time, just waiting for their breathing to go back to normal before either of them moved.

The first one was Maryse, she broke the silence to announce that she was going to take a quick shower and he had just nodded, getting up and cleansing himself as best as he could before starting to get dressed.

Now they were face to face again, the barrier of friendship that had kept her out of reach broken in the most inappropriate moment…

He didn't know what to say, so he just turned off the water and took a towel to wrap Maryse in it; she just allowed it to happen and he found some kind of relieve in the fact that she wasn't pushing him away.

Nonetheless, he tried not to make much contact with her… in any other occasion he would have expected what just happened between them to grant him a license to touch and look at will, but their situation was one of a kind and he still didn't know what to make of it, so he fixed his gaze on her face and his hands just barely touched her on top of the towel.

It felt safer that way.

But apparently she wasn't thinking like him, because once the towel was around her she moved forward and rested her head on his chest.

As her body leaned against his, one of his hands went automatically to her hair and the other one to her back, just a soft touch to keep her close as his face rested at the side of her head.

At that moment everything seemed so right, like there was nothing to worry about in this world but the feel of her in his arms… but reality had a way to cheapen things and the moment had to be broken. They couldn't stay like that forever, not when they needed to put the excuse of a man that had assaulted her behind bars, right where he belonged.

So he sighed, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing it had to end. "Nattie called the police and they'll want to hear your statement"

Her arms slid around him, bringing him closer to her. "I don't want to talk to them" She whispered.

He moved the hand on her hair to her face and lifted her chin to him.

"Maryse, you know they need your statement to prosecute him, they will let him go if you don't denounce him"

She shrugged, her lips pouting slightly. "Nothing happened… I just don't see why I need to talk to the police"

"Nothing happened? They man drugged you a few weeks ago and put you in a hospital, he assaulted you tonight and if he walks away from this he will keep trying until he gets what he wants"

His tone was dead serious, he couldn't believe she was willing to let him walk away unpunished… by the law that was, because if she didn't denounce him he was going to walk back to where he was and make sure he wouldn't molest anyone else.

"You have to do this Maryse… I mean look at what he did to you, and don't you even try to deny it" His hand moved to her cheek, his eyes delving deep into her cloudy ones.

He knew her and he knew that she was going to deny that the matter bothered her, just like Nattie told him; but he had seen her, he had held her in his arms as she cried and that was something he wasn't going to forget… even if she did.

"I don't want to Phil… why don't we get out of here, just you and me, far from all this…"

He silenced her with a finger, shaking his head as an answer. "No, Maryse" He snorted. "This is something you have to do and I'm not letting you walk out of it"

The blonde lowered her head and he was almost sure that this time she was going to push him away, just like she did back in his room… right before everything went to hell.

She didn't, instead she waited a moment before looking up to him again, her eyes were still clouded and full of turmoil, but before he could say anything her lips were on him and whatever he was going to say was forgotten.

It was a tender kiss that he responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her as a way to secure her to him. The act was unnecessary because she showed no intention of pulling away, but it served as a way to bring them closer.

They kissed for a while, getting lost in each other until the door opened and they both heard Nattie mumbling an apology. She announced that the police was already there and as was expected they wanted to talk to Maryse, then she closed the door and left them to their own.

Phil raised an eyebrow, the last thing he had wanted was Nattie walking on them while they kissed, but it could have been a lot worse… besides that was unimportant, they had all been thinking there was more to them that a simple friendship so what did it matter now…

"I'll tell you what, I will call Nattie in so you can dress, then you go can out and talk to the police"

She quirked her lips, lifting an eyebrow in pure Maryse fashion. He could see that she was a bit annoyed by the fact that she had to talk to the police. "I can get dressed by myself"

"Fine then…" He took a step back, taking a good look at her before turning back and exiting the room, as he did so she didn't utter a word.

Once outside he talked to Nattie, she informed him of a few things and then he asked her to get in the bathroom with Maryse, just to make sure she wouldn't elude the situation.

The twins were also there, so he asked them to stay with Maryse during the interrogation. He knew the kind of questions she was going to be asked and he didn't want to hear her answers… so instead he walked out of the room and back to where Dolph and T.J. were.

By Nattie he had found out that there were a couple of officers down there and he was very interested to see what was going to happen to him.

The scene was pretty much like he remembered; only that Dolph and T.J. were talking to the police while Striker remained on the floor.

He walked just in time to join the interrogation. "You must be Phil" The officer asked once he approached. "I was just asking to your friends what happened to that man over there"

Phil shrugged, not wasting a glance on him. "Most have fallen"

"Right… look, I need a clear statement here; there is a claim of assault, but when we get here what I see is the assailant beaten up, care to explain that?"

Phil crossed his arms up to his chest. "Look, officer…"

"Phil…" Dolph said placing a hand to his shoulder; the tattooed man took that as his cue to shut his mouth. "Officer, that man over there is a molester, he assaulted a friend of ours and it was not the first time he tried such a thing, so instead of trying to figure out what happened to him you should be putting him behind bars"

The other officer, the one that had been standing aside during the whole conversation stepped in. "We will, once we get the statement we will prosecute him accordingly"

"Well you should" T.J. said, crossing his arms over his chest just as Phil had done a few moments ago.

The officer nodded. "As for the assailant, he fell down the stairs trying to escape… write that" He told his companion and the other officer did as he was told. "Now go check how the victim's interrogation is doing"

After the first officer walked out, Phil fixed his gaze on the remaining one but kept quiet. Later on, as it turned out the man was a wrestling fan and he promised to keep discretion on what really happened there, and once Maryse statement was taken Striker was taken out of the room and to the police station.

They were all told that they would be called as a followed up, as for Maryse she would have to go to the police station when they called her, probably during the week.

But at least the night seemed to be closing in and everything seemed to be falling in place, now that the police officers were gone Phil went to his room and put on his shoes, he had been walking the entire hotel barefoot and he felt kind of weird doing it.

Once he was ready to go, he walked up the stairs and to Maryse's room, when he got there and the door was opened to him he saw the twins and Dolph, but he didn't saw Maryse.

He assumed that she was probably back in the bathroom and he wondered if he would have too much trouble getting her out of there and to his room, or maybe out of that damn hotel, she had wanted to get out and now that the police was gone he could take her wherever she pleased.

As he stood in the doorway they all looked at him funny, one of the twins frowning. "What are you doing here? We thought…" She stopped talking and looked at her sister. "Wait a minute, where's Maryse?"

Phil blinked a few times. "What do you mean where is she, I left her here"

"Yes but she said the two of you were leaving together…"

It took a full minute for Phil to register and understand what the woman was saying. When it downed on him he turned around and walked down to the lobby. He asked the woman at front desk and just as he thought Maryse had taken a taxi a few minutes ago… he woman didn't knew where she was going.

Phil walked outside, the dim hope he had on seeing her there extinguished. There was no one there… just him. Maryse had walked out on him, on them all and he had no idea where to find her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed this. I had fun writing it and I'm glad that you guys were able to enjoy it. But, all things must come to an end and I've dragged this way too long, so this is the last chapter. So maybe I rushed it a little bit and chances are that this is the cheesiest chapter ever!!!

But I hope you still enjoy it and remember… Punkryse rules!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three weeks had passed by since the last time Phil saw Maryse. It had been on that fateful night where she had been attacked and almost raped a few paces away from his room; the same night he had given into the pleasures of her body only to have her walk away from it all without uttering a single word.

Three weeks without a glimpse of her, without a call from her… just nothing, she disappeared… nada.

At first he had been worried out of his mind; they had spent too many nights in each other's company to all of a sudden having nothing. So that he had been preoccupied was only natural… especially after what happened between the two of them that night.

So as the hours turned into days and those days into that first week he couldn't resist it anymore and he had asked The Bella twins for the whereabouts of their Canadian friend; and as it turned out the blonde was great and getting better.

After what happened with Striker Vince had granted Maryse some time off, and as he later found out she had spent those days partying and clubbing in LA… going on with her life as she always did while he wasted his time worrying about her.

So that had been it for him; he banned her from his mind and dreams and kept on with his life as he had always done; tranquil, at ease and without a worry in his mind…

That was by day at least, because his nights were tormented with images of her and unanswered questions. Why did she walk out? Did he push her away? Was she really doing ok?

He didn't have the answers for all those questions…

Maybe their fall-out was bound to happen sooner or later… after all they lead complete different ways of living and that they got together in the first place was a random prank by destiny.

They were united by her brief tragedy and once she was out of danger the spell broke so they could go back to their respective normal.

So he tried to accept what happened as her decision, he tried not to be mad that she walked away… or bitter that most of his nights he lay awake waiting for that knock to come… or disappointed that she never called…

He tried all those things and by day he succeeded, occupying his mind away from her, but by night his thoughts always came back to her.

Now it was night, but not late enough for his mind to wander to her… besides he was not in his room, where most of his thoughts liked to torment him the most. He was at the arena, getting ready for his match because that night he was defending his title.

But there was a factor that was definitely distracting his mind and making him lose focus; she was there. They were in her home town and of course she was going to be there; he knew that beforehand…

Half the night went by perfectly, but then he walked into catering and she was there, sitting between the Bellas, laughing and joking as if nothing was amiss in the world. She looked just as she did before Striker ever attempted anything against her… before she would do the unimaginable thing of sparing him a second glance.

He sighed, turning his back to her and facing the small fridge that kept the bottles of water he came into that specific room for.

His match was actually the last one in the card, but because the show was halfway through and the moment for his match grew nearer he was already in his wrestling gear; he had just walked in there to get a bottle of water so he could go and start warming up.

So that's what he did; he went in, saw her and before she could look up to him he turned around, grabbed the bottle and then walked out.

All that while he had his iPod on, he liked to get into a certain mood before his matches and music was always his big motivator; but that night, as his eyes spotted her for the first time since that night he could barely hear the music…

All sound faded away and his legs were moving by pure instinct.

That didn't keep him from moving forward, he exited catering because truth was that even when he didn't want to feel that way he was actually mad at her.

He was mad because he would have done anything for her… he thought he had done everything for her, and all for what, to have her walk away without looking back?

He felt someone grab his arm and he turned abruptly, wanting to see who was interrupting his black thoughts… it was one of the twins. He turned off his iPod and raised an eyebrow in query.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm actually in a hurry" He lied, he was in no mood to talk to anybody and he didn't want to take his frustration on her.

"I'll be brief, it's about Maryse…"

Phil chuckled. "Look…" He squinted, trying to take a better look at the woman to see if he could tell which one she was. "Brie" He guessed and because she didn't protest he knew he was right. "I have a match later on and I need to prepare for it, can't this wait?"

"I'm worried about her, and since you two used to be so close I was wondering if you could talk to her"

He shook his head. Part of his mind didn't want to hear anything about Maryse, but there was this other part of him that wanted to know what was wrong with her that made her friend come to him and ask him to intercede.

Could she be in danger again? Now he needed to know…

"Worried about what? If I'm not mistaken you were the one that told me that she was doing great"

"She says she is because that's what she wants to portray, but I know her well and I know she is not okay; she spends all the day locked up in her flat and only comes at nights to drink herself to oblivion… she is caving her own path towards self destruction"

"Sounds to me like she's back to being the old Maryse…" Phil sighed, scratching his chin as he tried to find the words to say what he wanted to say; he didn't find them so he went with what he got. "Look, I don't think I can help you with this, Maryse and I are not exactly on speaking terms and as far as I'm concern she can do with her life as she pleases… besides, I don't…"

Brie took a step forward and grabbed Phil's hand in hers. "I know you care about her… and I know that she cares about you, if you would talk to her I know she will listen.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"She needs help, Phil. She won't listen to me and even when you say she has been always like this I can tell you she was not; yes we liked to go out and have fun but it has come to a point where is not fun anymore…"

"Wow am I interrupting something here?"

Both Phil and Brie turned around to see Maryse standing with her arms crossed to her chest a few steps away from them. Upon seeing her, the twin dropped Phil's hand and smiled.

"Not at all, in fact I was about to leave right now" With that Brie walked away and left the two of them alone.

Maryse watched with an eyebrow raised as her friend walked away; once she was out of sight she changed her attention back to Phil and smiled.

"I was looking for you"

Phil sucked into his mouth his lip ring, his eyes boring into her as she stood smiling in front of him. "Really?" It was funny that he could say the same thing, only that he has been looking a lot longer that her.

"Yes. The guys are going out after the show and I wanted to see if you were coming, you still owe me a dance"

Phil snorted, not quite believing her. "I don't think I owe you anything Maryse, you on the other hand owe me an explanation"

The smile on the blonde's face faded as she looked down to the floor. "Well, I was hoping we could talk later on…"

"Later on when you are too drunk to think coherently? I don't think so Maryse; go and have your fun; I don't think you need me for that. Now if you excuse me I have things to do"

Phil turned around without bothering to turn on his iPod and started to walk away. But before he could go further she stood on his way and pressed her hands against his chest so we would stop.

"Phil, don't be like this, I really want to talk to you" Her hands dropped to his waist and he followed the motion with his eyes.

He was mad as hell and he was not trying to hide it away, he thought he was in all his right to be so and her touch was not going to calm him down, in fact it only seemed to infuriate him more.

Three weeks and all she wanted from him was a stupid dance? If she would have come telling him she walked out on him because she was confused, because it had been too much too soon he would have understand and he would definitely be more sympathetic towards her.

But no, she came asking him for a night out where she will probably drink her weight in alcohol…

He thought had all the right in the world to be pissed… with her, with him… with the whole situation.

So he chose not to respond, because if things were strained between them at the moment they could become worse if he spoke his mind.

"Just say that you'll think about it, we can meet after the show, just to talk…"

"I'll think about it" He said just because he wanted to keep moving and he knew she was not going to yield until she got the answer she wanted. He would figure out what to do later.

Before something more could be added to the conversation Phil walked around her and went off. He had a match to prepare for and he needed to calm his temper if he didn't want to get accused of working stiff or something…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After his match was done and his title was secured in his bag, Phil walked out of the men's locker room and headed out toward the parking lot.

He had just taken a shower, changed into casual clothes and he was now ready to go back to his hotel and call it a night.

Maybe he could even catch a movie and have a lone late dinner.

He knew Maryse was expecting to talk with him but he didn't think that was the night they should talk. Sure, his anger had dissipated greatly, but it was still lurking somewhere inside of him, ready to come out with a vengeance.

And he didn't want that. Besides he never said he would talk to her, he just said he was going to think about it.

He pushed the exit door open and stepped out, the cool night breeze sweeping around him as soon as he took that first step out of the stadium. He stopped for a moment, pulling his beanie further down so his hair won't get on his face as he made his way to the car.

Then he began his walk, and as he approached his rental car he noticed that there was someone waiting for him there.

He took in a deep breath, getting ready for what was about to come, when he finally made it to the car he just stood there, glancing at the woman who was leaning against the vehicle.

"You were going out without telling me… its ok, it's only fair"

"Fair would be walking out without telling you and then disappearing for three weeks" He said and as he said that he noticed the way her face dropped… but he was not going to let that affect him.

But she recuperated instantly, smiling up at him. If he hadn't been watching her closely he wouldn't have even noticed his comment affected her in any way that wasn't amusement.

"I asked you to come with me, you just didn't wanted to"

"No, Maryse… you wanted me to go with you so you could evade talking to the police… and since I didn't comply to what you wanted you decided to walk out on me, was that the way it happened?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. "No, it wasn't like that"

"Then how was it? Because I have spent the last three weeks trying to figure it out"

She dropped her gaze to her hands, studying her manicured fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Phil closed the distance between them and grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "You wanted to talk, talk"

The blonde Canadian and the tormentor of all his dreams just blinked a couple of times and bit on her lower lip, and for some reason seeing her like that made him have a flashback to their last night, to the moment in which he was holding her and she kissed him. He had been so sure that everything was going to be fine in that moment… little did he know that she had already made her mind to flee.

"I was scared, I…" She took a deep breath and looked away from him. "You know how I feel about you… and that night… I realized that I could feel whatever I feel and you will only see me as your little pet project, just this crazy woman you need to save and keep away from her wrong ways"

Phil made her look at him once again, confusion written all over his face. "What?" He snorted. "What made you think that?"

She laughed bitterly, brushing with the back of her hand a single tear that had escaped her eye. "Come on, I had to beg you to be with me… I basically forced myself on you. God I'm pathetic… no wonder you don't…"

"Maryse, I don't think you are my pet project or that I need to save you… I do worry about you but that's only because I care and I hate that all those things happened to you"

"But…"

"And you didn't force yourself on me… in fact all this time I thought you walked away because you regretted what happened, after all you weren't in your right mind and I should have been stronger… that wasn't the moment or place for it to happen"

"I wanted it to happen, then and there" She said resting her hands on his chest. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't…"

He rested his forehead against her, just gathering his thoughts while her hands moved tentatively over his chest.

He digested everything she was saying, trying to process it in his mind without jumping to conclusions. "You never called… I was worried about you"

Maryse tilted her head and brushed her lips against his, barely a kiss but having the same meaning. "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking straight, I felt so lost and I just didn't know what to do. I still don't"

Phil breathed in her essence, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and keep her away from all her worries, from everything that was tormenting her sanity… because even when her biggest torment was behind bars she was still dealing with the wounds that whole deal had left in her, she hasn't given herself the time to heal.

"Brie told me you've been drinking too much"

She sniffed while he kissed her cheek but she said nothing.

"You know that's not good for you" And he was not saying that because he liked to preach, in fact that was far from the truth. His true motto was live and let live, but when it came to her he could not sit back and watch her succumb to damnation.

"I know"

"Then why do it, why do that to yourself?" With both his hands he took her face in so he could look into her hazel orbs.

"I don't know… it's just something I do, and I don't even know why"

Phil moved forward and brushed his lips to hers, just as she had done with him moments ago.

"Then don't do it, I can help you and if that is not enough we will look for professional help"

"Will you be with me?" She asked, her moist eyes digging into his…

He chose that moment to kiss her, his lips saying without words everything she needed to know. She accepted his answer, returning his kiss and matching his every move.

When they parted away he smiled, the anger he felt before gone and replaced with something more positive and pure. "I will always be with you"

They kissed once more, and as their lips meet again the thought came to his mind that they had turned around and made the most out of what destiny had served them. At the end they were able to walk through, but what was more important, he was able to pull her out of the whole she had buried herself in and had saved her.

~*FIN*~


End file.
